Reading Nora's A Mommy
by sandewrpally
Summary: It was just another morning for our heroes in teams JNPR and RWBY. Thoug that was summarily shattered by the arrival of a certain nine-tailed child and a book detailing his interactions with them. Requested and given permission by Curious Kitsune654.
1. Chapter 1

**Reading Nora's a Mommy**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Original work and requested** **by** **Curious Kitsune654**

It was just another morning for team JNPR. Jaune and Pyrrha had already showered and dressed while Ren was still in the process of waking his partner. Said partner was sleeping off another midnight raid of the kitchen, in which the other three members of team JNPR had to drag her away with the promise of pancakes and syrup in the morning.

"Nora its time to get up." The response Ren received form the bundled-up mound of blanket and pillow was a low groan, much like a bear being displeased.

"Should we use…"

Ren merely shook his head in the negative "We already used that last night."

"But wouldn't it wor-"

Before Pyrrha could finish there was a knock on the door gaining the four teammates attention. Looking between themselves, they shrugged as it was probably their sister team RWBY. Jaune went ahead and answered the door before being bull rushed by a wall of fur. Said fur was attached to nine tails, each with different colored ends. Attached to those tails was a boy, around nine or ten if they were to guess, with blonde hiar accented with red tips. An orange shirt, emblazoned with a red swirl and, surprisingly, Nora's own personal emblems on the sleeves of the shoulders. Black shorts led to combat boots that were similar to what a certain Rose speedster would wear.

Said child had jumped towards Nora, who by now had unfurled herself from her bundle to see said boy streaking towards her.

"Mommy!"

"Wha-"

The boy landed with such force that the bed was summarily destroyed. When team RWBY went to see what all the commotion was about. The sight was four shell-shocked teens, one wrapped up by a child with nine tails.

 **Sometime later**

Both teams sat in front of Ozpin and Glynda who were staring at the enshrouded form of Nora and the child, who had revealed his name as Naruto Valkyrie. While curious as to who the child was the more interesting thing was the book and video file that the faunus boy had brought with him.

"So Naruto…." Ozpin started to get the boy's attention

"Hm?" Several of the assembled women wanted to coo at the adorable boy as he curiously looked at the man.

"How exactly did you arrive at beacon?"

"Oh! Margaret-chan brought me!"

"Margaret?"

"Ah, that would be me."

Everyone present whipped their heads to the sound of a melodious voice. Both Ozpin and Glynda had assumed battle stances, the woman professor aiming her riding crop at the new woman who had entered the office without no one noticing. The women in question was regarding the assembled group with striking yellow eyes. Blonde haired framed a rather enticing face that had a motherly smile as she regarded the boy in Nora's arms. A Blue suit, stylized by several gold buttons, gave the woman a sort of attendant vibe.

"I mean no harm. I was merely ensuring Naruto was safely here at beacon."

At the unspoken question pointed at her Margaret continued "Events spiraled…. Let's say out of control. My benefactor instructed me to bring the little one here, and to provide the necessary information to prevent some things."

The assembled teachers and students stared between the child and book, before Ruby spoke up.

"Soooo this book is about us?"

"Indeed. While some of the affected parties have not arrived, I expect them to arrive within the next few days. Anything else you need can be provided by leaving a message in the scroll attached to the book."

Before anyone could blink Naruto had unwrapped himself from Nora and rushed Margaret "Are you leaving Margaret-chan?"

The woman merely gave the young faunus child a caring smile before leaning down and placing a motherly kiss on his forehead. "Don't be sad little one. You will see my again soon. After all who else would help you develop those oh-so interesting powers?"

Naruto merely held up his little hand with the pinkie extended. "Pinkie promise?"

Margaret wrapped her adult finger around the child's, giving it a squeeze before stepping away.

"I leave him to you all for the time being." With that the mystery woman seemingly disappeared into thin aire after turning around, though one person saw what really happened. Ozpin, attuned to magic as he was, had seen the velvet blue door appear behind the woman. He assumed the reason she had seemingly disappeared was due to the magic the rest of the room did not have. The only ones who would be able to see it would be the maidens and the Branwen twins, due to the magic he had instilled in them.

Picking the book up Ozpin could tell it was unlike any book he had seen, even after all the combined years he had been at this. Looking past the book he could not help but smile as the two first year teams interacted with the boy, who seemed to be familiar with all of them to a certain degree, though Miss Valkyrie seemed to be his favorite.

"Well, I say we convene to a more appropriate location to read and view the events this little one will bring." Rising from his seat and gaining everyone's attention. Following their headmaster they arrived at a separate part of the dorms. The room was more of an apartment than the standard Beacon dorm, with more room and a queen and twin bed. A circular couch filled the rest of the room that was not occupied by the beds, surrounding a large screen for viewing.

As if sensing his students questioning view he elaborated on the purpose of the room. "In the past we have had teachers who feel safer to have their young children close. These parts of the dorms were made with them in mind, and also to be used by Hunters and Huntresses passing through with family or partners."

"Yay! Look Kaa-chan it's our room."

"So it is." Nora murmured, still in a state of semi –shock at the whirlwind of events from this morning to now. Noticing the state of their friend Yang decided to settle down and start the video attached to the book while Blake stared to read. As everyone settled down, with Naruto wrapping his tails around Nora, Ruby and Pyrrha. Surprisingly Weiss looked jealous of her team leader before the video started as Blake read.

 **Nora's a Mommy!**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **It was late at night as one Nora Valkyrie wandered the halls of Beacon Academy on a mission. Nora was a short girl with bright orange hair, curvy body that hid her well-developed and deceptively powerful muscles, and *eh-hem* moderately large assets.**

Jaune and Ren, being the only teenage boys in the room, blushed as Nora was described. Though Ren was more subdues having been around the lightening girl most of his life. Yang merely puffed her own chest out in response, earning a twitching brow from Weiss.

 **She currently wore a black shirt with the word 'Boop' written across the chest area and bright pink short shorts covered in lightning bolt patterns that did nothing to cover her toned legs.**

 **This mission she was on was one of great importance, a matter of life and death, nothing was of higher priority than her current task. Absolutely nothing would stop her from completing such an important task. What is this mission you may wonder?**

Both Ruby and Naruto were completely enraptured in the story, while the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR already had a good idea as to what the story was referring to.

 ***Gurrrrrr* "…Need pancakes," Nora was hungry.**

Everyone snickered as Nora merely gave a Weiss like scoff.

 **She was currently on her way to the kitchen to make herself a late-night snack as she had already eaten her emergency pancakes, and Ren was to asleep at the moment to make some for her. That was fine though, she could just go make some herself, it wasn't like she couldn't cook for herself.**

Everyone's attention was focused on Ren, who had his face in his pam as if to dispel some unpleasant memories.

 **-Mini Flashback-**

 _ **"It wasn't my fault…" A slightly younger Nora pouted, now wearing her usual combat attire, as she and her closest bestest friend Lie Ren, a young man of Asian looking descent with black hair that had a single pink stripe, pink eyes, and wearing a green, black, and gold tailcoat and white pants, stood in front of a blackened stove.**_

 _ **"I just asked you to boil some water," Ren said in a tired voice as he palmed his face.**_

"Dang, looks like we can't call dad the worst cook in Remnant anymore." Yang said, much to the agreement of Ruby.

"I'm almost scared to ask."

"Two words. Ruined cookies." Ruby said as if it was the most tragic thing to occur ever.

 **-End Mini Flashback-**

 **She could totally cook just fine.**

 **Wandering along the darkened halls of Beacon all by herself was a bit boring though as she had nobody to talk to though, so she livened it up a little. "I'm queen of the castle~, I'm queen of the castle~." She sang to herself as she cartwheeled down the last stretch of hallway and finally reached her destination.**

"Where did that come from?" Jaune asked.

"It's a Nora thing." Ren responded as he smiled. The reason for htat was the image of Naruto and Nora humming the same tune in sync.

 **"Yay! Time for pancakes!" She cheered happily while rushing over to the massive fridge at the back of the room. Pulling open the heavy door with ease, she started to reach inside only to freeze. "Uuuuh, what's used to make pancakes again?" She asked herself while scratching her head.**

"Miss Valkyrie." Was the stern voice of one Glynda Goodwitch "It seems we need to have a discussion about after hour use of the kitchen.

 **"Oh, I know, I'll just look it up." Nora reached into her pocket for her scroll, only to end up finding it missing. '** _ **Oops, must of left it on my nightstand,"**_ **She thought sheepishly then pouted. "Aw, that means I'll have to use a cookbook, but books are sooooo boring." Drooping her head, she slowly shuffled over to where non-perishables were stored.**

 **When she got close though, she paused when she noticed the door was partly open and she could hear soft crunching sounds coming from inside. Curious, she quietly peers inside the doorway to see…**

"Hey its me!" Naruto exclaimed, starting to remember when he first met his mother. Everyone nodded, having seen the massive wall of tails on the screen.

 **'** _ **Are those tails?'**_ **Nora asked herself in thought as she gazed at the fluffy appendages lazily swaying through the air. There were nine of them total, all mostly dark red in color with light blond ends and if she had to guess around eight feet long and very dirty. Each individual one though had a slightly different colored tint near the tips, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, light blue, white, and brown, that glowed ever so slightly.**

Ruby and Pyrrha were contently stroking said tails, avoiding the glowing ends as they discovered they contained the element of the same color of dust types. Which was why Ruby was stroking the tail onehanded, as Weiss was slowly thawing her hand that was in a block of ice.

 **Following the tails to their source, Nora was further surprised to see them all connected to a single person. A young faunus boy, maybe seven or eight years old, with messy blonde hair with red tips, wearing a tattered black shirt that hung off his skinny frame and equally tattered shorts. She couldn't see his face do to him looking away from her, but she could see that he was clutching a glowing red crystal in his hand that she easily recognized as burn dust.**

 **Wondering what he was doing with it, Nora's curiosity quickly turned to shock and horror as the child popped the whole thing into his mouth… AND STARTED CHEWING! "AHH! SPIT THAT OUT!"**

"Wait what?!" Were the several surprised shouts from the assembled group. Whipping their heads between the Naruto on the screen and the one in Nora's lap. Naruto merely looked confused as everyone stared at him.

"What? Its candy."

"Perhaps we will discover the answer in the story." Ozpin suggested, figuring it would be explained or shown an example of what effect the dust would have on the child. He had a feeling those tails didn't emit powers that were the same as the color dust they shared.

 **Reacting without thinking, she burst into the room screaming, causing the boy to snap his head in her direction and freeze, revealing glowing red eyes filled with terror and puffed up whiskered cheeks. In less than a second, Nora tackled the boy to the floor and was in the process of prying his mouth open.**

"Ouch." Jaune commented, having been subjected to Nora's 'Friendly' tackles more than once. The rest of the room agreed, though they understood the urgency of said tackle.

 **Limbs and tails flayed around wildly as he tried to squirm free but thanks to Nora's impressive strength and his own lack of muscle didn't get far. Finally managing to get his mouth open, Nora was just able to see as the crunch up crystals vanished down his throat, no doubt towards his stomach. To stop this, she tried to forcefully induce vomiting by sticking her fingers down his throat but was stopped when she felt a strong shock run through her body.**

"You don't think…." Ruby said as she stared at her hand that had previously been frozen by said blue tail.

"It would explain why the dust isn't affecting him at the moment." Weiss said before noticing the rather adorable expression on Naruto's face.

"Can I have some candy Weiss-chan?"

The Schnee heiress tried to resist but, as was the case with her sister (not that she really knew) she soon caved and promised some dust for him later. The rest of her team snickered at the defeat of the W of team RWBY by cuteness.

 **Not really affected thanks to her semblance, even stronger now because of it, her reason for stopping was due to the fact the electricity was coming from the boy. His entire body was giving off bursts of static that shorted out the nearby electronics, burnt various food items, and even caused a few small explosions when it hit some miscellaneous dust crystals. Nora was brought back to reality when one of the kid's legs kicked her right in the crotch.**

An aura of malice seemingly emitted form Glynda, purple much like her semblance as she saw the rather destructive tussle that was happening in the fridge of all places. The two teams silently prayed that Nora had done nothing similar, at least in recent memory.

Meanwhile Nora could fell her others pain as the rather innocent boy snuggled into her, as if wanting to apologize by giving her hugs.

'Super-effective!' Nora soon smiled while rubbing her cheek on the boy's head. Ren noticed this and could only smile at his long-time friend.

 **"EEEEE!" Collapsing on top of him, her hands instinctively shot down to cover the hurting area. (Un)fortunately for the boy, that still left him trapped under her and now he was being smothered by her chest. It took him several seconds to squirm out and pull his tails free, but by then Nora had recovered from the blow enough to tackle him down again, this time from behind.**

"Nora, perhaps tackling the obviously scared child is not the best course of action." Pyrrha then remembered the first action Naruto had taken when Jaune had opened the door "Also not necessarily the best first impression."

"Other me!"

 **Wrapping her arms under around the squirming kids arms and waist, she got herself into a sitting position with him held firmly into her lap. Feeling another shock run through her, she channeled the charge into her arms and held tightly as he squirmed and wriggled for several minutes until he finally tired himself out. She was surprised several times during this, but not enough to lose her grip this time, when he suddenly turned ice cold, then burning hot, shot both ice, fire, wind and even more electricity out of his mouth and even seemed to get several times heavier before returning to normal.**

"So ice, lightening, fire, wind and gravity dust effects." Ozpin commented, looking at the corresponding tail ends. The two teams regarded the small boy excited to see himself meeting Nora for the first time to notice the rather wary looks they were giving the tails at the moment.

 **She was never gladder for aura then during this as if she didn't have it she would have been badly hurt long before. Turning the now trembling boy so that he was facing her, Nora looked him over with a critical eye. '** _ **How is he still okay, that dust should be burning him alive from the inside out.'**_

'That's what we want to know.' Was the thoughts of most of the room, besides Nora and Ruby who were now experimenting with the various tails. Safely of course.

 **Focusing back on his face, the terror etched all over it caused her to wince internally. "P-please do-don't hurt me-e, I j-just wa-wanted something to e-eat." He said with a heavy stutter as he looked towards the floor as his stomach growled loudly.**

The students that had led harder lives than their peers and the adults narrowed their eyes at the terror-stricken child, noticing several traits of previous abuse. Answers that would hopefully be answered by the story.

No one wanted to interrogate a child over the past after all.

 **"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." Nora said as she stood up and let him go much to his surprise. That surprise quickly turned to embarrassment as she then leaned in close and checked his forehead. Not finding anything unusual, she then checked his stomach where she found a large black sun like tattoo across his belly but other than that he was fine.**

 **"What a-are you d-doing?" He asked nervously, to tired and hungry at this point to run away and thus completely at the girl's mercy. "Making sure you're okay, duh! You just ate an entire burn dust crystal for Oum's sake!"**

 **"Y-you mean the s-spicy c-candy?" Nora froze at these words.**

"Who would tell him that was candy?" Ruby asked. The response that Blake and the two teachers thought in response were not pleasant.

 **"You thought it was candy?" The boy nodded, "Who told you that dust was candy?"**

 **"Uh, this n-nice m-man on a b-b-boat a long time ago. He-he even gave me some p-powdery kind that was su-super minty, th-though he l-l-looked really shocked after I-I ate it and then l-left." Nora stood there, shock (again) at what the boy told her.**

"W-Why would someone do that?!" Ruby asked in abject shock.

Blake sighed before pointing to Naruto's tails. "It was more than likely in response to him being a faunus. Some people outside of the kingdoms will do almost anything to get rid of a kid that had such obvious traits."

 **'** _ **Someone tried to kill him by tricking him into eating Ice dust! Oooh if I ever find that sick son of a bitch, Imma break his everything real good.'**_ **Nora thought darkly before focusing on the matter at hand.**

"You won't be the only one." Yang muttered as she craked her knuckles, getting several nods of agreement from the others.

 **Deciding to drop the matter for now as if it hadn't hurt him so far, then it likely wasn't going to. "Here, how about I get you some real food then?" She offered while holding out her hand to him. Looking at her suspiciously for a few seconds, the boy's stomach roared once again and he reluctantly took her hand. Smiling happily, Nora led him out of the destroyed storage room and into the kitchen where she plonked him onto a nearby chair and started rifling through a nearby cupboard until she pulled out a box labelled 'Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes' with a picture of a red-headed girl with green eye's wearing a bronze ringlet and a nervous smile on her face.**

"Not a really good picture." Pyrrha said, much to her embarrassment. Why had she ever agreed to that.

 **"By the way, I'm Nora," Nora introduced herself with a smile as she grabbed a jug of milk from the fridge.**

 **"Naruto," The boy said in return as she placed a filled bowl in front of him and handed him a spoon.**

 **"Nice to meet you Naruto." Nora sat down across from him with a bowl of her own.**

 **'** _ **Has never used a spoon before,'**_ **Nora idly noted as she saw him 'discreetly' observe her use her spoon before sloppily mimicking. Another thing was that he again 'discreetly' added chunks of wind dust into his cereal as he ate from a small pouch he had in his pocket. She watched with barely hidden fascination as he casually ate the volatile material with seemingly no negative effects.**

"Ok, now I want to see this. Weiss think you could…."

The Heiress merely huffed in response to Yang's unspoken question before making it a point that her dust wasn't for experimenting. And that she would grab some after the chapter.

Ruby was by now sweating bullets, as she had 'procured' some of her teammates dust in the past for experimenting.

 **Sure, there were such things as dust infused foods, hence why there was dust in the nonperishables in the first place, but those were comprised at most three percent's worth raw dust and had to be** **extremely** **carefully measured.**

 **Feeling it was a bit too quiet for her tastes, she decided to start up some conversation. "Soooo, you ever pull any good pranks?"**

"Nora…"

"What? It's a legitimate question."

"Not to some Miss Valkryie." Glynda responded with a creak of her riding crop.

 **-Twenty Minutes Later-**

 ***Click, click, click, click***

 **The sound of heels hitting the hard floor echoed loudly through the area as Glynda stalked through the halls of Beacon. It was her job to make sure no students were up to any late-night mischief. Standing at an impressive six foot five, she had bright blond hair and emerald eyes set in a stern gaze. She wore a simple white shirt with keyhole neckline, a black skirt that reached to just below her chest with dull copper buttons, brown/black leggings and heels, and a short black cloak with purple underside that had the bottom cut into arrow and flame patterns.**

'It does work for her.' The young women of Teams JNPR and RWBY thought. The boys merely blushed in response.

 **'** _ **This would be entirely unnecessary if Ozpin would just approve of those security cameras for the halls and classrooms. But nooo, that would be an invasion of their privacy he says… not like I'm saying to put them in their rooms and showers. We don't have the budget for it, he says… but we somehow have enough Lien to fill an entire forest with hundreds of cameras instead.'**_ **Respect the man she may, but she couldn't help but question some of the decisions he's made for the security of the school. '** _ **Not to mention the fact we have a comatose maiden hidden under the school that someone managed to steal half of her power from and is likely after the rest.'**_

"What?"

Ozpin had gripped his cane in shock at how easily this secret was revealed. Before his attention was turned to the faunus child as he stood straight while his eyes gained a glazed look. For a brief second Ozpin could have sworn he sensed the Fall maidens power in the boy but….

No, there was too much unknown at this point. Naruto's appearance in this timeline? Had already altered events from what he would assume would be their natural course.

 **So caught up in her thoughts on the poor security on the grounds, she was barely able to jump out of the way as an orange and red blur barreled down the hallways at high speeds. "Sorry Professor Goodwitch!" The unmistakable voice of Nora yelled as the blur vanished around a corner.**

The creaking of a riding rod was slowly causing said orange-haired member of JNPR to sweat.

 **Knowing she was going to regret it, Glynda went into the room the orangette had just vacated to be the kitchen. She was pleasantly surprised to see nothing wrong other than a pair of used bowls and some spilled milk on the counter. Just as the stern blonde was about to move on though, she noticed a puddle forming by the non-perishables room with the door partly ajar.**

"Other me?" Nora weakly replied

Yang leaned in "I don't think that's going to help."

 **Walking over to the door, she nudged it open with her riding crop. As soon as her gaze landed on the absolute disaster that lay inside, her eyebrow started twitching rapidly as a vein bulged on her forehead. "That's it! We are getting those cameras if it's the last thing I do. I am tired of dealing with this shit."**

"Language!" Ruby replied instantly, shifting the glare of Beacons head Mistress to her. Ruby learned very quickly that it was in some ways more frightful that a grimm's death stare. Weiss had left the room to aquire some of her dust, merely in the pursuit of academic experimentation. It had nothing to do with the faunus child wrapping her in an immense hug of tails before going back to Nora.

"Headmaster, what did the book mean by a 'comatose maiden'?"

* * *

 **Firstly, I want to apologize to all My readers for the extremely long gap between updates. I'm getting things set up with twitter and to better stay in touch with my readers. Once i get those set up they will be on my bio. I was more than happy to do this story, especially once it was requested by**  
 ** **Curious Kitsune654.  
****

 ** **Enjoy, and read, Review and favorite****

 ** **Yours truly SandewrPally****


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading Nora's a Mommy!**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Original work and requested by Curious Kitsune654**

Weiss returned quickly with her case of dust. Having recognized the case the Schnee heiress was holding Naruto jumped form Nora's lap and hugged one of Weiss' legs in return. As she was about to reprimand the faunus child the words were stopped as the child gave her an adorable smile. The whisker marks only added to the cuteness that was staring straight at Weiss, making her stern response melt like the ice she was teased about having around her heart.

"Did you bring me candy oneechan?"

While not knowing the words meaning as the child asked she, along with everyone else could tell that it was a form of endearment. Giving the absurdly cute faunus boy a smile she nodded she took her seat, Naruto squeezing between her and Ruby with excitement. Opening the case she almost melted in joy at the bright smile that was on the child's face.

Though maybe she should have paid attention to where said child's numerous tails were heading.

Before she could blink every vial that was in the container was summarily snatched before the child consumed the dust within almost like Ruby when fresh baked cookies were available in the cafeteria. Fire, ice, wind and other elements were soon consumed with each tail that correlated to their color growing longer with the tips glowing fiercely before petering out.

Weiss got over her shock when she heard snickering form her blonde teammate, who was holding a scroll to record the whole thing. Before she could say anything Naruto burped, expelling a combination of all the dust that right into Yang's face.

While the two teams were laughing at the expressions that both Yang and Weiss had, the two adults stared at the child in wonder. There were no ill side effects as far as they could see, and apparently the child could just as easily expel their power from himself and not just his tails. Before Ozpin could think more on it his scoll rang. Wondering who would be calling he swaw htat it awas a group call of Qrow Branwen, James Ironwood, and Winter Schnee. Suspecting the mysterious Margaret's hand at work the headmaster excused himself before answers. He widened the scroll to manage the three faces that popped up on his screen.

"To what do I owe the unexpected call?"

Qrow snorted in as James and Winter narrowed their eyes. It would be James who would first respond with actual words.

"I assume you have been approached by a woman named Margaret?"

"Blonde, yellow eyes, blue suit?" Qrow asked before nodding "Yeah we met. More like she ambushed me in the middle of nowhere."

"She attacked you?" Winter asked before a vein in her forehead pulsed as the Branwen man was taking a drink out of his flask.

"Not in that way. Any way's she said something about a faunus kid, nar-something?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, or Valkyrie if things are to be believed." Ozpin sent the video file his deputy-headmistress of the child eating and using the powers of the young Schnee's dust. Qrow looked between his flask and his scroll, muttering something about not being drunk enough. James eyes widened as he witnessed the rather inhuman feat of eating dust and not dyeing a horrible death by it. Winter was surprisingly…not surprised by the display. Qrow smirked as he no doubt had picked up on the same thing his leader had.

"Seems you already knew about the little fox eh Ice queen?"

Winter sent the smirking man a withering glare before answering the silent question her own leader sent her. "I met the child on a recent mission. He was accompanied by the woman, who explained that the child would be important in the days to come. He seemed to know me, but left with the woman regardless."

James rubbed the bridge of his nose as he considered the options available to him. "Despite my reluctance it seems having the child in our care would be the best option at the moment. I can sent winter and our new project if needed."

"That would be the wisest course of action. Though it was not just the child that arrived here."

"What do ya mean Oz?" Qrow asked as he had started to walk if the slight shaking of his video feed was any indication.

Margaret gave us a book that seems to follow young Naruto as e lives his life here at Beacon. And like any story…."

Winter's eyes widened as she realized what the headmaster of Beacon was saying "It could potential reveal who had been working with Roman and the White fang."

"My thoughts exactly. Qrow-"

"No need boss I'll just need to stop by Patch before I arrive."

Ozpin nodded in agreement as Qrow disconnected before turning to the two Atlas residents. "How soon can Specialist Schnee and your project arrive?"

"Despite my reluctance I need to reestablish contact with …my father. If we are to fight against our enemies we'll need his resources. And his dust for Naruto."

Ozpin chuckled before nodding as Winter exited the group call leaving the two headmasters alone.

"Ozpin, this could change the face of this shadow war we've been waging."

"Indeed, though we must remember that the future is never set in stone."

 **Back with the teams**

After recovering form the unexpected multi-dust attack to the face Yang grabbed the book as she began reading, She wanted to continue the story, if only to get the attention off of her for the time being.0

 **Nora's a Mommy!**

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **It was nighttime at beacon, and all through the dorm. Not a student was stirring, because class left them worn. In one room specifically, rested the three members of team JNPR, though not for much longer, that is for sure.**

"Knowing our luck we'll be with them before long." Blake muttered. Nothing against Nora, but she was just as annoying a wake-up call as Ruby sometimes.

 **Focusing on the bed to the far left, slept Lie Ren in his jammies, a simple green t-shirt with pink edging and black sweatpants. He was enjoying his rest, the beautiful peace and quiet that only happened during these late hours. Nora has been his friend for years now, something he wouldn't give up for anything, but dear Oum could she be an energetic bundle of excitement. He still has nightmares about that one time she got her hands on an Atlasian Mocha Latte, all that property damage *Shiver*.**

The two teams and Headmistress looked at Nora, before shuddering with fear at a caffeine induced Nora. She was energetic as it was!

 **Unfortunately, his peaceful slumber was interrupted as his 'Nora Sense' patent pending, started blaring a defcon three alert. Leaning up on his bed, he looked around hoping it was a false alarm only to sigh deeply as he found her bed to be empty. '** _ **Knowing Nora, I should be getting a new headache in five… four… three… two… annnnnd...'**_

 _"Damn, it's like my yanging sense."_

 _For some reason even Naruto stared at the blonde bombshell in disbelief at the rather horrendous pun. Huffing in exasperation she continued._

 ***Bang! Bang! Bang!* "REN! REN! REN! REN! OPEN THE DOOR I GOT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING RIGHT NOW AND I FORGOT MY SCROLL!" *Bang! Bang!***

"Miss Valkyrie, I believe well need to add noise level to the list of things that need to be discussed." Glynda stared at the hammer wielder, who chuckled in fear rather than amusement.

 **'…** _ **there it is.'**_ **Sighing again as he stood up, he nimbly moved through the small space towards the door as his other two teammates were woke up by the excessive yelling and banging.**

Despite the situation in the video they could easily recount numerous times the excitable Nora had woken them up in the middle of the night.

The count was up in the thirties at the moment.

 ***Yawwwwn* "What did Nora do this time?" Pyrrha, a red-headed girl with vibrant green eyes and lightly tanned skin, asked as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.**

 **"Probably just another pancake that's spoiled and we have to have a funeral for." Jaune, a teen boy with messy blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing an adult bunny onesie,**

"I thought we burned that." Yang said, rather repulsed by the boy in his onesie.

"He has several more." Ren responded, earning a betrayed look from his teammate. Ren knew that his teammate needed a different set of pajamas, if for nothing else his sake seeing a young man in a bunny onesie too many times. Pyrrha was silently in support of this idea.

 **said in a dull tone as he shoved his head under the pillow to block out the noise.**

 **"Well, we're about to find out," Ren said as he grabbed the doorknob and turned it. He anticipated many thing, what Jaune suggested, maybe she found something shiny, or perhaps she pulled a late-night prank on someone. The absolute last thing he expected was to see his oldest friend standing in the doorway, covered in bits of flour, with slightly singed pajamas, while holding a faunus child, covered in dirt with glowing red eyes and several long bushy tails wrapped around her haphazardly.**

"I don't think anyone would have expected that." Ruby said as she gave one of her precious cookies to a purring Naruto.

 **"Hi Ren! Look what I found! Can we keep him?! Can we?! Please! He so cute and knows some awesome pranks! I'll make sure to feed him and take care of him! Promise!** _ **"**_ **Nora rambled on at a rapid pace before calming down, muttering "…** _ **Though we are gonna need a lot of shampoo and conditioner…"**_ **to herself while glancing at several patches of mud that were stuck to the tails.**

Blake winced, knowing several faunus that found it a difficult process to get mud and other similar substances out of their faunus features. Times that by nine for the boy. She was pretty sure it would be worth it if the comfortable Ruby, Nora and Weiss were anything to go by.

 **If they weren't paying attention before, Nora definitely had all three of her room/teammates attention now as she zipped past Ren and set Naruto down on her bed. "Nora… who's that?" Pyrrha asked cautiously as she discreetly reached for her scroll just in case. …What? Her teammate of only two weeks just walked into their room in the middle of the night, carrying a child clearly not her own, and asked if she could keep him.**

 **If Nora just kidnapped a kid like she thought, then she was not gonna hesitate to call the cops on her ass.**

"It would be the normal thing to do." Weiss said, before getting a cookie thrown in her face. Ruby merely pointed at Nora who was pointing at Ruby. Luckily the child betrayed Ruby, pointing with one of his tails behind her. Weiss picked up one of the bottles of empty dust to emphasize her reward for ratting her partner out.

What? She could have some fun now and then.

 **"Oh, this it Naruto! I found him in the kitchen cupboard eating dust while I was trying to make pancakes!"**

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

 **"Aww, that reminds me, I never got any pancakes." Nora pouted as she sat down next to the dirty blonde.**

 **Scratch that, she was calling a mental ward.**

Everyone nodded in agreement. If you only knew someone for two weeks you would call them for something like this. Nora pouted, wanting the pancakes that her counterpart had forgotten.

 **"D-did you j-j-just say e-eating dust?" Jaune asked with a shocked face as Nora nodded happily.**

 **"Yep, little guy thinks it's candy, watch." To everyone's horror, she pulled out a small burn crystal from… somewhere? and popped it into Naruto's mouth before they could react.**

 **"Are you crazy!" Pyrrha yelled as she shoved Nora out of the way and forced the boy's mouth open only to see it empty.**

 **"Jaune! Call the nurse, we… have… to…" The red-head trailed off as she realized Naruto wasn't showing any signs of pain or discomfort. That couldn't be right. Checking him over, then doing so again, Pyrrha felt her jaw hit the floor as she realized he was perfectly fine.**

 **"See? Like I said, eats it like candy." Nora said dramatically as she got up from the floor, dusted herself off, and plopped next to while draping her arm over the red-heads shoulders.**

 **"But… that's not… be should be… How?" Was all Pyrrha's short circuited brain could managed to get out as it tried to process what she just saw.**

'That's what we want to know.' Everyone thought, having their own theories about how Naruto could consume and absorb the dust crystals as if they were candy. The majority assumed it was because of his semblance, whatever it was.

 **"If you think that's mind-blowing, then watch this. Hey Naruto, I'll give you another treat if you breathe fire." To prove she meant it, Nora held out a large earth dust crystal for him to see.**

"Where did you…" Jaune trailed off, realizing hat she must have taken some from the pantry. For his teammate's sake he decided not to voice his realization.

Not that Glynda needed it to come to her own realization.

 **Nodding excitedly, Naruto turned towards the doorway since no one was there and inhaled deeply. Unfortunately, at that exact moment a certain short stature, white-haired, blue eyed ice queen that we all know and love decided to appear with an angry expression.**

Yang snickered as she realized what was about to happen. Ruby tried to pat her partner on the back comfortably, which Weiss allowed due to the horror on her face.

 **"Do you guys know what time it is!? People are trying to sle- WHAT THE FUCK!"**

"Language!" Ruby cried before wilting under the glare of her teammate.

 **One Weiss Schnee started to nag as she barged through the open doorway in her favorite nightie only to end up screaming at the top of her lungs when she was greeted with the sight of a blazing inferno heading straight for her.**

 **When the flames died down, team JNPR was greeted to the sight of a smoking, blackened, and singed heiress now wearing the remains of her favorite nightie as she stood in the doorway with a gaping expression. Nora immediately fell to the floor laughing, Ren just sighed as he rubbed his forehead in a doomed attempt to stave off the rapidly approaching headache, Jaune had fainted, and Pyrrha was still sitting on the bed with an identical expression to Weiss's.**

"Pfft."Ruby couldn't hold it in as she laughed at the state of her partner and expression that went along with it. Yang joined her, only to get a smack in the back of the head from a tail.

 **"Weiss, I thought you came over here to… what the hell happened to you?" A smooth, feminine voice asked as three girls peeked through the doorway. The one who spoke had dark black hair, striking yellow catlike eyes, and a simple black ribbon atop her head and wore a black yukata style shirt and matching skirt, the book loving Blake.**

 **The second girl had long blonde hair that reached to her thighs and lilac eyes wearing a simple orange shirt with a burning heart in the middle and black shorts, the murderer of puns Yang.**

Yang scowled as the author had described her. It didn't help that everyone, Naruto included, nodded in agreement to the authors opinion.

 **The final girl was a short silver-eyed teen with black hair and red highlights, wearing white baggy pajama bottoms covered in roses and a black tank top with a heart stylized beowolf, team RWBY's mascot/leader Ruby.**

 **Snapping out of her daze, Weiss gain a furious look on her face as she looked down at her clothes and looked up again ready to chew some heads off only to drift off back to la la land from what she saw. "Uh, Weiss? Hello?" Ruby walked in front of the white themed girl and snapped her fingers several ties to no avail.**

 **Following the white themed girl's gaze, the other three members of team RWBY quickly joined Weiss as they saw Naruto sitting on the bed with a happy expression as he sat on Nora's lap, gnawing on the dust crystal she gave him once she stopped laughing. Noticing all the eyes on her, Nora scratched the back of her head with a big grin. "Uh, okay, I can so totally explain…"**

"….Youre paying for those ruined clothes."

Nora merely wilted, having an idea as to the price of said Heiress' clothes. The nshe realized it was her counterpart.

"Other me!"

"It's the principle of the matter!"

 **-Insert comical batman transition with Nora's face-**

 **"…and that's what happened." Nora finished as she gently stroked the now sleeping fox faunus's head as he lay curled up on her lap. She couldn't do much else as his tails had wrapped themselves around them both tightly while she talked, leaving only one of her arms free and making them look like fluffy red mummies.**

Everyone could only chuckle as the same sight was replicated with Nora and Ruby. The day's events had caught up to the young faunus, who was nodding off as the story continued.

 **"I'm pretty sure the whole fighting through a horde of beowolves part was complete bull, but everything else does sound legit I guess." Yang said from her spot next to Ruby and Pyrrha, getting nods all around as Nora pouted.**

 **"I'm still wondering how he got in Beacon by himself, and do it without being noticed, those tails aren't exactly inconspicuous." Weiss stated as she stood by the doorway with her arms crossed, now wearing her backup nightie while sending occasional glares at Nora. Naruto may have been the one to almost roast her alive, but it was Nora's fault for it, he was just an innocent impressionable child… And because she found him just to adorable to stay mad at (except for the eyes, those actually unnerved her a little) not that she would ever admit it, so she focused that anger on the orangette.**

"So that's why you're not mad at Ruby half the time."

"Just keep reading Yang."

 **"Oh, he told me that he had fallen asleep inside a storage crate after eating all the dust in it yesterday and when he woke up he was here at Beacon." Nora said, only for Weiss to interject.**

Everyone scowled, having imagined the young boy encased in a crate like property. Silently Nora promised to break the legs of whoever had done that.

Elsewhere a crow sneezed, making for an unusual, if not comical, sight.

 **"That's not possible, the next dust delivery isn't for another week, and even then, all containers are always inspected thoroughly before and after they are delivered." She explained. Silence followed her statement, causing her to look around and see all the weird looks she was getting. "What?"**

 **"…I get that you're a Schnee and all… but why exactly do you know the schools dust delivery schedule?" Blake was the one to ask what everyone was thinking. Weiss scoffed while sticking her nose into the air.**

 **"Because I get my personal supply of dust delivered in the same shipments, obviously. My-"**

"Oh good, you were cut off." Blake said. She would rather not sit through another lecture on dust from her teammate. Same could be said of Yang and Ruby as well.

 **"Yeah, yeah, we get it Ice Queen," ("Stop calling me that!" Weiss yelled) "You're rich with a lot of cool stuff, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Yang drawled out, cutting Weiss off before she could fall into one of her rants.**

 **"Um, maybe they changed the shipment days cause of all the robberies lately, and they forgot to examine it due to the different times for shipping." Ruby suggested, before shrinking in on herself slightly as everyone turned to her.**

"What? Is there something on my face?" Ruby asked as everone looked at her.

"No its just…. Nothing." Weiss said before turning her attention to the story.

 **"It's... possible," Weiss admitted, almost reluctantly, after thinking it over for a minute.**

 **"Great, that's all solved, now onto our next objective! Naruto Valkyrie needs a bath!" Nora said dramatically as she pointed to the bathroom with her free hand.**

 ***Sigh* "Nora, you can't just adopt someone like that." Ren told her bluntly as he rubbed his forehead.**

"Apparently I can." Nora stated. Naruto smiled as he rested his head on Nora's lap, snuggling into her as if to reaffirm who the girl was to him.

 **"I don't care, he is Naruto Valkyrie now," Nora said adamantly, wrapping her arm around the sleeping boy to reaffirm this.**

 **"Nora, Ren is right, we have to take him to the proper… and she's gone." Pyrrha said as Nora ran into the bathroom, the sound of the door locking and several things being moved in front of it echoing through the room. "This is gonna be a long night."**

Naruto yawned, getting several others to yawn with him

"Almost done." Yang said after getting over her own Yawn.

 **-With Glynda-**

 **The stern blonde teacher tapped her foot impatiently as she rode the elevator up. She was currently headed towards Ozpin's office, since he wasn't to be found in his room. As soon as the doors opened, she marched right into the room ready to demand those damn security camera's, only to stay quiet as she found herself facing not only the familiar grey haired, green suit wearing headmaster of beacon, but also a certain drunkard huntsman she had the …** _ **pleasure**_ **to deal with.**

"It's uncle Qrow!" Ruby said excitingly.

Glynda herself sighed, recalling that most of her interactions with the male Branwen had him drunk most of the time.

 **"Ah Glynda, perfect timing, I was just about to call for you." Ozpin said calmly as he sat behind his desk and sipped at a cup of hot cocoa.**

 **"Ozpin… Qrow… is something wrong? Did something happen?" Glynda asked neutrally as she walked up to them, Qrow may get on her nerves with his constant drinking and flippant attitude, but he wouldn't be here unless it was important. Her cameras would have to wait for now.**

No one was brave enough to comment on that right this moment.

 **"Nothing too bad, sugar tits," Qrow, a man with greying black spiky hair and dull red eyes, wearing a simple grey dress shirt, black dress pants, and a tattered red cloak, said as he drank from a flask. Glynda barely restrained a growl as she glared at the man, her eyebrow already twitching slightly as she tightened her grip on her riding crop. "Our little visitor from the veil has finally arrived."**

"The what?"

Glynda herself was confused as to what Qrow was referring to if the confused scowl on her face was any indication. Ozpin merely stood in the doorway, narrowing his eyes as he remembering something form one of his previous lives.

 **And just like that, all the anger on her face vanished, replaced with a serious/curious look faster than most could blink. "He's here? Where?" Ozpin sighed as he rubbed his temple.**

 **"That's actually why we needed to call you… … we lost him."**

 ***Creeeeeeeak***

 **Both Ozpin and Qrow shivered slightly as Glynda's face went completely blank, her riding crop almost bent in half from the pressure of her grip.**

 **"** _ **Excuse me**_ **?"**

"If you'll excuse me." Glynda proceeded out of the room, before nodding to Ozpin. Said Headmaster merely nodded back before turning his attention to the two teams. "For now I believe it would be best for everyone to get some rest. WE can continue this tomorrow after classes. If you would bring young Naruto by my office first thing tomorrow morning Miss Valkyrie."

"Of course sir."

AS the headmaster made his own exit Nora put Naruto on the smaller mattress before turning to everyone.

"Sooooo….Slumber party?"

Yang and Ruby grinned in agreement as they dragged their partners off to get their own blankets and pillows. The rest of JNPR nodded, knowing that Nora wouldn't want to leave the young Faunus alone. With Nora the last one in the room she smiled as she regarded the young faunus in his own bed. Though she had only known him for a day, she could already tell that he would be a special part of her life.

* * *

 **Yosh! another chapter for my fans! Anyway with this Nora's a mommy will be on a week Hiatus while i catch up on other stories. Expect Ninja among Thieves, Reading Remnants Maelstrom Shinobi - SandewrPally style within the next week.**

 **Please read, Review and favorite**

 **For the light!**

 **SandewrPally**

 **Twitter SandewrP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reading Nora's a Mommy!**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Original work done and requested by** **Curious Kitsune654**

* * *

Streaks of sunlight pierced through the window to cover two figures in the bed. Though Nora was sort of wrapped up by nine burnt orange tails. While quite comfy it didn't help when the light was directly on her eyes and restraining her hand. She shifted around while trying to prevent waking the younger blonde, though she half-succeeded. At the last minute a tail popped up in front of her ankle, tripping her into the assembled group of RWBY and JNPR sleeping on the floor.

Several minutes of chaos erupted when Nora fell into the pile, getting the sleeping hunters and huntresses to flail around in shock. By the time everyone finally settled own Nora had given several people fresh bruises on top of Yang's, one of them being a black eye for Jaune. Amongst all the chaos Naruto peered over the edge of the bed, taking in the resulting chaos after Nora had woken him by hitting his tail.

Once order was slightly restored through a combined effort of Ren, Ruby and Pyrrha the two teams looked to see a smiling Naruto. It was not a very good smile. More of a mischievous, foxy smile if Yang was to describe it. Before anyone could blink Naruto had launched himself form the bed, once again resuming the playfight in earnest. Though it was progressively one-sided once the nine Tails came into play.

At the end of it Ruby had been frozen in a block of ice with Weiss attached by one of her arms. Jaune had a new hairdo courtesy of the lightening tail that had brushed against him. Blake had the misfortune of being stuck to the ground due to being hit full force by the gravity tail, as her groaning could attest too. Ren managed to be the only not affected by the tails as even Nora, Pyrrha and Yang had subsequently been wrapped up by the remaining tails. Despite their fluffy binding the three couldn't help but laugh at the situation their teammates found themselves in.

Ten minutes later Weiss finally managed to melt the block of ice that contained Ruby while the lightening and gravity effects faded from Jaune and Blake respectively.

"Well that was an…eventful morning." Pyrrha commented.

"C-c-c-cold! So cold!" Ruby muttered as she was wrapped in blankets and Naruto's tails. Weiss herself had wrapped one tail around her arm while brushing it at the same time, finding the cation soothing for her rather frayed nerves this morning.

"I'm sorry Ruby-chan." Naruto said while hugging her side under the blanket. The Rose huntress couldn't help but hug the adorable faunus boy back when she say the puppy eyes staring up at her.

"Well now that the morning has already been exciting we should continue the story!" Nora said as she opened the book, starting the video at the same time.

"Don't you think we should wait for the headmaster and Miss Glynda?" Pyrrha said, only to be ignored as Nora started to read.

 **Nora's a Mommy!**

 **-Chapter 3-**

 **-Team JNPR Bathroom-**

 **"That should keep them out," Nora said happily as she finished barricading the door with everything she could find, which wasn't easy considering she was still wrapped up in Naruto's tails as he clung to her side. The bathroom itself was moderately sized, with a large tub/shower that had a variety of shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and body washes.**

 **The toilet sat to the left with a fluffy pink seat cover, a sink on the right with a large mirror and multiple toothbrushes, and the cabinet for towels and such which had been moved in front of the door. The barricade was quickly put to the test as the door shook from heavy knocking. "Nora! Come out here so we can talk about this like reasonable adults!" Pyrrha's voice rang through the door.**

"Impressive. It's almost as sturdy as the time Ruby locked herself in her room when dad found out she had stole all the cookies in the house."

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed with a blush, though it couldn't be seen since she was in a blanket and tail cocoon.

 **"No! If we take Naruto to the cops, they'll put him in an orphanage! And you know what's been happening to the faunus in those!" Nora said adamantly.**

"Huh?" Jaune said, voicing everyone's thoughts. In particular one raven haired cat faunus.

 **"Hey! That was put to a stop!" Weiss's voice called back, though it didn't hold her usual sass and conviction in it. Six months ago, a board member of the Schnee Dust Company had been caught and arrested for smuggling faunus children out of orphanages and into dust mines to act as cheap labor.**

Blake was about to whip Weiss a new one when she noticed the paleness that the Schnee heiresses face had gone. Blake remembered that Weiss was not like her family, and even had a thing for children when they had gone down to Vale for some of their team excursions.

 **It had been a huge blow to the company's image, with dozens of news sources spreading the debacle across the four kingdoms. Not to mention it sent the White Fang into a frenzy as many members of the now terrorist organization retaliated almost immediately. Nearly a hundred suicide bombings had been committed on SDC property, with almost two dozen managing to hit the Schnee Manor itself.**

Both Weiss and Blake winced at the no-win situation that both sides found themselves in. Apparently, the situation that the White Fang and SDC had escalated in the story version. The rest of teams RWBY and JNPR could only send the two sympathetic nods.

 **Jacques Schnee, the current president of the SDC, managed to spin himself off as a victim, claiming to have no clue to what his subordinate had been doing. Even allowing the police to thoroughly investigate the matter, but still left much bad publicity for the company to deal with.**

'No, if I know my father he probably ordered the deed.' Weiss thought. While it was deplorable to think that way, she wouldn't expect any different to her real father. It only made her decision to attend Beacon even more worthwhile.

 **"Okay, I get your reluctance Nora! But we still have to notify the authorities! You'll be sent to jail if you try to keep Naruto without doing so!" Ren's voice spoke this time as he tried to reason with his oldest friend.**

 **"Ren, I trust your opinion on a lot of things, but I'm sticking with my decision with this!"**

"Yeah Ren! Plus, orphanages are horrible anyway." The R of JNPR decided not to refute his boisterous partners statement considering he had the same thought.

 **When she finished speaking, Nora gently shook Naruto causing him to stir. "Zzzz… wha…" Groggily waking up, his tails quickly unwound themselves as he moved to rub his eyes, only not falling to the floor thanks to Nora grabbing onto him as he started to slide down. "Orange lady? It's too *Yaaawn* too early …five more minutes." He started to drift back to sleep but Nora gave him another shake causing him to give her a cute glare as his cheeks puffed out.**

"I like the nickname. Wonder what he'll give me?" Yang said, going over acceptable nicknames for her. Ruby groaned, knowing that whatever her sister would think of would be a little to a lot in terms of cringe inducing.

 **"Sorry little foxy, but you need a bath." Nora told him causing him to drop his glare in favor of a pout. Setting him onto the toilet with the seat down, she giggled softly as he continued to pout before tapping his nose with her finger. "Boop!"**

Nora was surprised when a tail rose to poke her in the nose. "Boop." Naruto said while smiling.

 **She giggled much louder at the boy's baffled expression, before going over to the tub and turning on the faucet. Running the water over her hand until it was at the right temperature, she popped the plug in and let the tub start filling as she dropped in a lavender bath bomb, which quickly filled it with purple tinged bubbles.**

 ***Bang, Bang, Bang* Come on Nora! You really need to open this door right now!" This time it was Jaune who spoke, "…We have panca-"**

 **"JAUNE! I WILL BREAK BOTH YOUR LEGS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!"**

 **"Y-y-y-yes M-m-m-Ma'am!" You do not use her favorite food against her like that… ever.**

Jaune faltered under the withering glare Nora sent him, also seeing ren's silent warning as well. For some reason Jaune could swore he saw a hint of fear in his fellow male teammate's eyes. He decided to put 'using pancakes as a bribe' up their with 'Touching Yang's hair.'

 **Seeing the confused expression on Naruto's face, Nora simply said, "My friends are being stupid." Before turning the tap off since the tub was full and going back to the boy. "Now come on, time to get you out of those dirty clothes." Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, it was an easy matter of pulling it over his head and off, re-revealing the large black sun-like tattoo that covered the majority of his stomach.**

"Huh. It looks like one of your Glyphs, though more rustic?" Pyrrha said as an image of the tattoo appeared on the screen. Weiss only nodded, studying the archaic runes that made up the tattoo. The others, mostly Nora, were happy that the story wasn't giving the reader a free show of Nora as the video focused on the group outside of the bathroom.

 **The pants on the other hand were a much bigger issue. Turns out that almost the entirety of the upper half of the back of his shorts were gone so that his tails could fit through without issue. This also meant she had to go through the tedious process of pulling each tail out one at a time, though it was interesting for her to see how all his tails were seemingly compacted together at their base into a single mass, about five inches or so wide, that connected them to his backside. When she did, she pulled his shorts and boxers off, cringing slightly as the horrible odor from built up sweat and dried crap wafted into her nose, and dropping them into a pile with his shirt.**

"How long were you wearing those clothes?" Ruby asked the boy next to her. The boy shrugged in response, getting sweat drops form everyone.

"I never saw those clothes again." Naruto responded. 'Most likely Nora or Ren had disposed of them.' The two teams thought. Ren and Nora were very neat people, well sometimes in Nora's case.

 **Lifting the now naked child off the toilet, she brought him over to the tub and slowly set him into the water, noting how his expression changed from dread to surprise, then into confusion before settling on relaxed. '** _ **By his reaction, he was probably expecting it to be freezing cold,'**_ **She thought with a small frown as she grabbed a small wash rag, lathered it up, and started scrubbing. The more she learned about this kid, the more pity she felt for him.**

"Ditto." Yang said, getting nods of agreement from everyone else. Ruby just gripped the blonde faunus tighter in a loving hug.

 **Psychologist she may not be, but to be an effective fighter, one had to be able to get a read on a person quickly and Naruto was practically an open book for her. He was clearly an orphan, likely starved for attention based on the way he trusted her so fast despite just meeting, and judging by the faint lines of discolored skin she was finding all over his body as she washed the dirt off and his barely suppressed flinching, abused.**

Nora handed the book over to Yang as she got in the cocoon with Ruby and Naruto, hugging the other side of the boy as he shook, probably remembering the abuse herstory version had mentioned.

 **Scrubbing his cheeks clean, her frown grew deeper as she found more tattoos underneath all the dirt and grime. Three thin parallel lines were situated on each cheek, giving him the appearance of having whiskers. She had no idea what the sun tattoo was for, but she could guess the whiskers were there as a kind of taunt towards the boy to make him feel even less human.**

 **Shaking off the dark thoughts for now, Nora smiled as she intentionally tickled his belly while washing it, getting Naruto to giggle loudly as he squirmed. "Hahahahaha! Stop it, hahah, that, haha, that tickles!"**

 **"Never!" Dropping the rag, she started tickling him with a renewed fury, getting loud squeals of laughter from him. So focused on tickling the blonde, Nora forgot about his nine extra appendages until one wrapped itself around her waist causing her to pause.**

"You done goofed." Yang said in response. Who could really forget nine massive tails?

Nora merely stuck out her tongue childishly.

 **"… …Uh-oh." *Splash***

 **The tail yanked her into the tub, splashing water all over the room as she went under. Resurfacing a few seconds later, she spat out the soapy water caught in her mouth before getting tackled by the fox-boy. "Revenge!" This time, Nora was the one laughing like crazy as Naruto managed to get his small hands under her armpits and start wiggling his fingers against the ticklish areas.**

"No, don-" before everyone the cocoon devolved into the laughter of Nora being tickled by apparently Naruto and Ruby, though it was hard to tell. Yang continued, knowing that her sister was probably getting revenge for that one time her and Nora had the debate that pancakes were better than cookies.

 **Flailing around wildly, Nora just managed to grasp Naruto by the waist and pull him off of her. "Okay, that's enough goofing around for now, gotta finish getting you cleaned up," Nora said as she placed the boy down on the opposite side of the tub, facing him away from her. Nora grabbed a pink bottle of shampoo in one hand while gently grasping one of the multiple tails with the other, noting to herself how the boy stiffened up slightly from the contact. She made sure the entire tail was soaked with water before squeezing a decent amount of shampoo onto the fluffy limb and started lathering it up.**

"That's going to cost a fortune in hair care products." Pyrrha said before getting a nudge form yang. The buxom blonde merely pointed to Weiss, who noticed and sputtered in indignation.

"I'm already giving him expensive dust!"

"Says the girl with the most expensive hair care products out of the entire school. Probably." Blake said. That Coco girl seemed to live on the finer side of life as well, so who knew.

 **Repeating the process with the other eight tails and his hair, Nora tossed the now empty bottle into the trash as she stood up and pulled the plug, allowing the water to drain from the tub as she switched on the shower. Grabbing the shower head, she pulled it off the wall revealing the long, retractable hose as she quickly rinsed herself off before kneeling down to Naruto's height.**

 **After making sure to thoroughly wash off all of the shampoo, she reattached the shower head to the wall, switched it off, and grabbed a bottle of conditioner. "This will have to sit for a little bit, so try not to move too much, okay?" She explained while rubbing the oily substance onto his head, getting a slow nod.**

 **'** _ **Hmm, wonder why the other haven't tried anything yet.'**_ **Nora thought as she waited for the conditioner to work, occasionally glancing at the blocked door. She had honestly expected them to try and knock the door down by now and yet it had been completely quie-**

"I just realized that this is happening in the middle of the night." Jaune said.

"That's what you notice?" Weiss said, much to her bafflement. There were several other objectively important things going on that-

Now that she thought about it would irk her to be up in the middle of the night for this.

 ***CRASH* "What the hell!?"**

 **Nora and Naruto nearly jumped out of their skin as the sound of breaking glass and yelling echoed in from the other room.**

The team JNPR could only groan as more damage seemed to be in their future for their was already destructive enough!

 **-Team JNPR Bedroom, Fifteen minutes earlier-**

 **Jaune banged on the bathroom door as everyone else minus Yang and Ruby stood behind him. "Come on Nora! We really need you to open this door right now!" He yelled, only to be met with silence. "…we have panca-!"**

 **"JAUNE! I WILL BREAK BOTH OF YOUR LEGS IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!"**

 **"Y-y-yes M-m-m-m-Ma'am!" Jaune stuttered out, backing away from the door so fast that he bumped into one of the beds and fell over.**

 **"I told you that would not work." Ren said with a dull look as he watched Pyrrha help the floundering blonde to his feet.**

"Speaking form experience?"

Ren decided not to comment, getting everyone to snicker at his lack of response. He honestly knew, deep down, to never use his friends favorite food as a bargaining chip. That was just asking for 'broken legs' as Nora was often quoted.

 **"Well it was the only idea I had left. Now what do we do?" Jaune asked.**

 **"We could break the door down." Yang suggested while walking in the room, Ember Celica now on her wrists, Ruby right behind her with Crescent Rose in its compact state.**

 **"No, we can't," Weiss said. "All the doors are reinforced for safety and privacy. You'd risk hurting the child to do so." Yang and Ruby deflated at this.**

"Really? What exactly were you going to do besides further trash the- our room?" Pyrrha said, more than a little miffed at the two sisters.

"Uhhhhh…. It was Yang's idea!"

"You went along with it!"

 **"Awwww, sorry Cressy, no fun for you tonight," Ruby told her weapon with a pout as she down on Nora's bed and started rocking it like a baby, not noticing the odd looks she was getting from everyone except Yang.**

Ruby was glad her face was semi-hidden by the cocoon. Especially when everyone looked at her with various expressions.

 **"Maybe we should say we have pan-"**

 **"Already tried that, didn't end well." Jaune cut the bodacious blonde off, getting her to snap her fingers.**

 **Everyone paused as they heard laughter and splashing coming from the bathroom. For a minute or so, they just sat/stood there in silence as they heard the happy squeals. Pyrrha was the first one to snap back to reality, sighing to herself as she walked over to her bed and grabbed her scroll. This action snapped the rest of the group out of their trance and made them all look to her as she started rifling through her contacts.**

 **"Uh, Pyrrha, what are you doing?" Ruby asked.**

 **"What we should have done from the start, I'm calling Professor Goodwitch and reporting this."**

"That is the sensible thing to do." Weiss said, getting betrayed looks form Nora and Ruby. "It is!"

"B-but she's scary during the day. What'll she be like in the middle of the night?" Ruby responded. Her words had the unintentional effect of getting everyone to pale at the thought of a rather furious late-night visit from Goodwitch.

 **"At three o'clock in the morning?" Blake asked in her normal casually sarcastic tone while glancing at the clock hanging on the wall.**

 **"I'm sure she'll understand once I explain the situation." Pyrrha said firmly as she found the teacher's number and hit the call button.**

 ***riiiiing* … *riiiing***

 **Everyone found themselves watching with baited breath as the scroll rang. Seconds crawled by as each ring sounded out. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, there was a soft clicking as the scroll connected and Glynda's face appeared on screen. "** _ **Hello, 'Glynda Goodwitch' is currently unable to answer at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep."**_ ***Beep* "** _ **Message box is full."**_

"Honestly feel like our other selves dodged a bullet." Jaune said, rather not wanting to know what a mad Goodwitch would do.

 **"Damn it," Pyrrha grumbled as she closed the scroll and plopped onto her bed. "Well, Professor Goodwitch is a very busy person, she's probably just enjoying a good nights rest as we speak."**

 **-With Glynda-**

 **"OF ALL THE BONE HEAD, DUMBASS, IDIOTIC THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE! YOU LOST HIM!?" Glynda yelled as she towered over the cowering Qrow and Ozpin.**

"I'm gonna have to agree with barf boy on this one." Blake said, shaking a little at the ferocity of Glynda Goodwitch at the moment. It was a unanimous agreement between everyone. Gylnda Goodwitch was the scariest teacher any of them would ever have.

 **"N-now now, Glynda, t-there i-i-is a per-perfectly reasonable e-e-explanation." Ozpin stuttered with his hands held up in surrender as he tried to pacify his raging subordinate.**

 **"DON'T YOU 'REASONABLE EXPLANATION' THIS! YOU WILL GET OFF YOUR LAZY, HOT COCOA DRINKING ASS, GET OUT THERE, AND FIX THIS MESS RIGHT NOW!"**

 **Without giving either of them a chance to speak again, Glynda flicked her riding crop at them and the two men were sent flying out of the nearest window with a scream. Taking a few deep breathes, the busty blonde teacher heard a slight beeping coming from her pocket and pulled out her scroll to see she had missed a call.**

"So after basically punting Ozpin and Qrow from the headmaster's own office she sees that you called her?" Yang said before looking back to the book "Dodged a bullet indeed. Pyrrha could only mutely nod her head in agreement.

 **"What in Oum's name does Ms. Nikos need at three o'clock in the morning?" She asked herself before shaking her head and refocusing on the current situation.**

 **-Back to the others-**

 **"Yeah, you're probably right."**

 **"Well, I guess the only thing left is to just wait it out." Yang said while clapping her hands together, and started walking to the door. "I'm going to call it a night for now, not like the solution to this is going to just come waltzing in the door." And she was right, the answer did not come in through the door…**

 ***CRASH* "What the hell!?"**

… **It came in through the window.**

"Talk about coincidences." Ren muttered. No one could hear him over Ruby's excited squeal, though the two fauns did give her a small glare. Enhanced hearing didn't mean it prevented them form being deafened after all.

 **Everyone was baffled as they stared at the two men who had just crashed through Team JNPR's dorm window and onto the floor in a tangled mess of limbs. One everybody recognized immediately as the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin, while only two of the group knew who the second man was.**

 **"Uncle Qrow!?" Ruby and Yang yelled in sync as the two men untangled themselves and stood up.**

"You think Uncle Qrow will come and visit us soon?" Ruby asked, wanting to send time with her favorite and only uncle. Yang shrugged, though she had a feeling he would be by for some reason, mostly having to do with Naruto of course.

 **"Heya brats, how's it going?" Qrow asked casually, like he didn't just come flying into the room via window, only to get glomped by the two girls as they started talking at the same time.**

 **"What are you doing here?"**

 **"Did you miss me?"**

 **"When did you get here?"**

 **"Are you gonna teach me a new move?"**

 **"You wouldn't believe what happened in the last hour."**

 **"We gotta show you some-!" Qrow covered both of their mouths with his hands, effectively muting them.**

"He is way too used to your 'antics'." Weiss said, only to scoff as both sisters stuck their tongues out childishly. She further deflated when Naruto copied them, much to the sister's enjoyment.

 **"Sorry, would love to stay and chat but me and Ozzy here have a job to do." He told them bluntly before pulling his hands back.**

 **"He is correct," Ozpins said as he dusted himself off and accepted his cane from Pyrrha with a nod of thanks, "We have to get going, but may I ask what you all are doing up at this hour, and why is Ms. Valkyrie not present?"**

 **"She's barricaded in the bathroom, giving a bath to a faunus kid she found on campus and now wants to adopt." Blake told them bluntly getting blinks of surprise.**

"Its all one big coincidence!" Nora exclaimed.

 **"…"**

 **"… He wouldn't happen to be about this tall, blonde, nine red tails, and love to eat dust, would he?" Qrow asked while holding his hand at hip height, getting baffled looks from al** l **the teens.**

"Okay that's one more chapter don-" Yang said before she was interrupted bey the door being opened.

"Hey Ki-" Before the man, who would later be identified as Qrow Branwen, could enter he was jettisoned out of the room by a stream of water from Naruto himself.

"Bad man!"


End file.
